


In This Together

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Sympathy Pregnancy, Weight Gain, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared get's pregnant, he doesn't gain any weight - except in the sense that his belly rounds and sticks straight out from his body. Funny thing is, feeling sympathetic, Jensen seems to gain weight there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [In This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025522) by [bulingki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki)



> **Disclaimer** : None of this happened. I am just using names and faces for fun.  
>  **Beta** : My wifey [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). Thank you for your letting me know I made you pee your pants with laughter.  
>  **Gift** : This is for an anonymous prompt from the comment meme over at [MpregWinchester](http://http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/profile). I hope everyone likes it. XOXO  
>  **Author’s Note** : I had the next chapter of Earning a Miracle out with my wifey and I worked on this for a bit.  
> 

Jared is getting really tired of the whole “nothing fits” routine because 90% of what he owns mostly fits. He says mostly because everything is just fine until he tries to get it over his belly. Pants aren’t too much of an issue because he’s grown used to shoving them down under the swell. Mostly, it’s hard to find anything that can cover his upper torso while steering clear of looking like a poncho. With that one stipulation, Jared can say with completely certainty that _none_ of his shirts fit.

Getting pregnant hadn’t been an accident. He supposes there was as much talking and planning as one could expect but fate had to take care of the rest. Fate took its sweet time but eventually Jared and Jensen had a positive pregnancy test and set off on their road to parenthood.

When Jared thought about getting pregnant, his mind went immediately to the symptoms he’d heard everyone complain about on television: morning sickness, moodiness, weight gain, discomfort. He was prepared for that. Only, none of them truly hit him the way he and Jensen predicted they would. Sure, he got nauseous but it passed fairly quickly. And he was moody, but usually when it comes to finding a damn shirt that fits.

What really hit him in a way he hadn’t expected was the discomfort. Because, growing a baby? It hurts. Mostly, he and Jensen’s baby seems intent on letting Jared keep his usual physique with the exception of his stomach. Since he hit six months, Jared’s baby belly was huge and entirely situated on the front of Jared’s body. It popped one day and just kept growing out, like someone had inflated a basketball where his fetus should be. It looked fake but one look at Jared without a shirt – because he has _none_ – is enough to reveal how very real it is. The skin is stretched taut and Jared can feel every little shift his baby makes.

Jared’s miserable and huge and has no shirt.

It’s like everything about his physique he’s been proud of is working against him. The rest of him is too slim and narrow and looks like he’s drowning in anything that can cover his giant belly. His height leaves every shirt skimming just high enough to reveal the bottom of his distended middle, shirt pushed up even higher as it stretches over it.

He knows there is a little perfect person, who is part of Jensen and him, growing in his belly and making it huge and that warms his heart. It also makes him want to cry. He’s _so_ tired of being pregnant and looking like a stick trying to smuggle out a watermelon.

He’s also sick of people thinking he’s ready to pop when he has another month left to go.

Another uncomfortable month of lugging his big belly around and trying to find clothing.

The baby kicks, making Jared wince and land his hand on the small over his back. It’s a cliché pose, but he breathes away the discomfort and arches backwards, catching himself in the mirror and noticing how his actions cause his stomach to look even larger. “Oh, my god, kid. Come on…bladder,” he tries to rationalize but gives up with a shake of his head.

Making his way to the bathroom, he hears Jensen calling him, asking if he wants lunch. “Yeah! Peanut butter sandwich with Doritos on it,” he yells as he ducks in to relieve himself.

When he finally makes it down the stairs, still shirtless, he finds Jensen sucking his fingers and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s the Doritos,” Jensen informs, holding up a hand to show his orange fingers. “The nacho cheese gets on everything. It’s so fucking good.” He raises his own eyebrows when he’s got one finger in his mouth and takes notice of Jared’s shirtless state. “Nothing fits?”

“What do you think?” Sounding defeated, he plops into a chair at the kitchen table. Both of his hands come to his middle and, even as annoyed as he is, he can’t help but rub the swell with nothing but adoration. The baby likes it, maybe a little too much, and kicks excitedly, making him sigh in discomfort and concentrate his touches where the kick landed.

“Baby pummeling you?” Jensen asks as he sets down two sandwiches and the still open bag of Doritos on the table and takes a seat beside Jared.

“Yeah,” but there is no heat in Jared’s reply. He sighs again, looking down at the way his belly shifts when the baby does. He sees Jensen’s hand creep into the mix and hold the swell lovingly. “Hey, cheesy fingers. You markin’ up your territory?” He gives Jensen a smile and loves that his husband made the sandwiches without so much as a question. He supposes that months of weird ass cravings are enough to acquaint Jensen with Jared’s requests, but still, he’s been a great sport. He’s even taken part in sampling everything Jared craves. At first, it started off as curiosity over how _that_ combination of foods could possibly taste good but it quickly developed into a type of solidarity between them during the pregnancy. As uncomfortable as he feels sometimes, Jared’s heart warms at the show of affection from his husband.

“Damn straight I am markin’ up my territory. That’s our kid in there. People always stare at your belly. Don’t want them to get any ideas.” Jensen’s smile reveals his lighthearted nature and he laughs before letting his voice switch over to a more serious one. “You feeling okay?”

Catching Jensen’s hand as it stokes a comforting circle over his middle, Jared squeezes it. “Yeah. I’m good. Just hungry and fat.”

Jensen snorts. “Fat? You’re not fat. _You’re_ pregnant. _I’m_ fat.” He lifts his own shirt and reveals a little belly of his own.

Technically, Jared thinks, Jensen is right. His husband’s distended middle has everything to do with gaining weight and nothing to do with a baby. Well, actually, it has _a little_ to do with a baby. If Jared wasn’t pregnant, Jensen wouldn’t be raiding the fridge with him and lazing around the house as much as they’ve been doing lately. He’s packing on some sympathy pounds and Jared falls in love with him all over again. They’re really doing this whole thing together, as much as they can. “Aww, Jen, I think your belly’s kind of cute.” Jared scoots his chair closer and puts a hand on Jensen’s sympathy belly.

For a second, Jensen blushes but tries to cover it up by curling his lip at Jared. “It’s not cute. It’s fucking…hell…I used to have abs.”

“So did I.”

“Well, at least you get a baby out of all this. I just get to be fat. And seriously? It kind of sucks. I mean, I never thought it would be uncomfortable to lean down and put on socks and shoes…” Jensen’s words trail off when Jared sends him a pointed look. “Okay, okay,” he says with a raise of his palms. “I don’t have it as rough as you. But…after our baby is born…your belly is on its way out. Mine? Still here.” He emphasizes that fact by putting one hand on each side of his stomach and jiggles it. “Gotta hit the gym.”

“I’ll be right there with you as soon as the doctors give me the okay,” Jared adds. Truthfully, Jensen’s belly is nowhere near as large as Jared’s. He knows Jensen is happy getting caught up in the whole domestic bliss and nesting zone they’ve landed in and the weight gain isn’t an issue. It is cute, however, that they’re commiserating and he wishes he could lean forward enough to kiss Jensen. Instead, his stomach grumbles and he grabs his sandwich, savoring the sweet, salty, cheesy tastes with a sigh. A year ago he would have gagged at the idea of mixing Doritos and peanut butter; now he wonders why he hadn’t done it sooner. He’s even gotten Jensen hooked on them. “Remember when I had a,” he pauses because he doesn’t know what word to use. He should really go with “meltdown” but neither he nor Jensen need to relive that fact. Jared hadn’t exactly been logical and he’s a bit ashamed of how emotional he’d gotten over the stupidest thing. Settling on a word to gloss over the memory, he nods to let Jensen know not to push the issue. That doesn’t mean Jensen doesn’t give an amused snort at his choice. “When I had a _moment_ after I got a stretch mark?”

“Yeah. _A_ stretch mark. That’s _this_ big,” Jensen says, holding up his thumb and forefinger a few inches apart.

“Whatever. Yeah. _That_ stretch mark. Point is, remember when you said you wouldn’t care if I got more or if my stomach never went away? Although, it better disappear because growing our giant kid is making me more unwieldy than I can handle right now.” He takes another bite of his sandwich and pouts.

“Who is comforting who right now?” Jensen quips before taking a bite out of his own sandwich. Through a mouth full of food he adds, “mmm, this is really good.” After a pause to swallow he goes back to smiling. “I meant all those things, you know? Still do. I love _you_ Jared. I don’t care about that _stuff_.” He makes a sweeping gesture.

“I know you don’t. And I don’t care either.” Jared puts his sandwich down and manages to twist and get close enough to Jensen so their lips can brush. In some ways, like right now, they are a fine tuned machine. The kiss is automatic. They respond to each other instantly, lips working together and tongues sweeping into each other’s mouths to taste the traces of peanut butter. When they break, it is only by a fraction of an inch so they can practically feel each other’s smiles radiating between them. “So, we’ll hit the gym together. Lose the weight the same way we gained it. You and me.” It’s sappier than Jared usually aims for but he’s all messed up. Jensen looks so cute and his lips feel so good that he doesn’t care if he’s a cheeseball. He likes cheese. Jensen does too. That’s evident in the trace of artificial nacho flavoring Jared kisses from the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen gives that type of half smile that makes Jared melt because it’s saturated with commitment and admiration. “Yeah. Okay.” Hands cupping Jared’s face, Jensen pulls him in for another long kiss. “I love you. Both of you. But right now, I really love _you_ for doing this for us and our family. I’m fucking in awe of you, Jay. Really. And I think you’re sexy as hell, even with that beach ball of a belly.” He kisses Jared again, this time between soft exhalations of laughter.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Stomach grumbling again, Jared pulls away and shrugs. “But our little beach ball is hungry. So…kissing later? Food now?”

“Maybe more than kissing?” Jensen says hopefully. He snags the bag of Doritos and crunches away on a few chips.

“Gimme those,” Jared says, reaching a hand out with grabbing motions as he successfully snatches the bag from his husband. Smirking, he reaches in for a chip. “Maybe more than kissing…if you play your cards right and let me finish all the really cheesy crumbs on the bottom of the bag. Then? Way more than kissing, sympathy belly, orange lips and all.”

“Then by all means, the chips are yours.”

“Such a gentlemen.” Jared pops a chip in his mouth and smiles happily. “Love you, Jen.”

“Love you too.”

Jared’s frustrated mood melts. So what if he doesn’t have a shirt. He’s not leaving the house today anyway. He’s got a bag of snacks and a husband who is so supportive of him it blows his mind. He’s pretty damn lucky, even if his back is killing him and from the way he’s sitting, his belly won’t allow him to reach forward so he can grab his sandwich.

But it doesn’t really matter much. He’ll lose the belly. So will Jensen. They’re just not going to worry about that right now because it’s out of their control. They’ve got a baby to grow; it’s their main focus. Everything else? It doesn’t matter. And that’s kind of beautiful.


End file.
